Fruits Basket
by DJ Blue Dragon
Summary: Tohru finds out a secret that Akito has known about for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this Fanfiction is about Fruits Basket. I am a full supporter of KyoxTohru, but I will still right fanfic about Yuki and Tohru. So that you haters won't hate it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One

I have been sick for 3 days with some weird sickness. Hatori came gave me a check up yesterday. He said it was a weird flu. So now I'm in bed eating Kyo's leek soup and thinking about all of the chores that need done.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 8:30 am Monday, June 14. I checked my temperature and it was 98.6. I look out my window the sun was shining the clouds were perfect. I could work on making breakfast. I walk down the stairs and notice all the lights are off. Maybe nobody is awake? I walk to the counter to start to make rice, but there is a note.

Tohru, we have gone to the store to buy groceries

For breakfast, be back in a bit.

Thank you, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo.

I put the note back on the counter. I walk over to the fridge and open it, and it was empty! Well so much for that, guess I could start cleaning. I get the broom and dustpan and start to sweep the kitchen. About half-way through me sweeping the kitchen there is a knock at the door. I run to it thinking it is Kyo and the others. But when I open it there's a postman.

"Hello, how are you this morning?" I ask.

"I'm good, is there a Tohru Honda here?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm Tohru Honda."

"I have a telegram for you."

A telegram, from whom? Did Kyo and the others get hurt or Arisa or Hanajima got hurt badly.

"Thank you." I say

He leaves and I sit at the table. I pick up the telegram and open it.

Dear Tohru Honda, Your Grandfather has become ill and is dying he wishes to see you as soon as possible in the Tokyo Hospital. His organs are slowly shutting down over time. Soon his organs will stop working completely and he will pass. Thank you, Tokyo Hospital. Room 14S

Grandpa is dying, he can't die. He just can't he has cared for me ever since Mom died. I start to cry. Kyo, Shigure and Yuki walk in.

"Damnit, Yuki why are your shoes in the middle of the-." He stopped talking and dropped his bags. There was the sound of glass hitting against glass.

"You klutz, Watch were your going you're going to break the glass." Yuki yelled at Kyo.

"Can't you tell, Tohru is crying!" Kyo yells.

I look up at Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. They were all shocked.

"Tohru what's wrong? Why are you crying?"Kyo asked.

The best I could do was hold out the telegram out to him. He took it from my hand. Yuki and Shigure walked over and read it.

"Tohru, I'm so sorry." Kyo kneeled down next to me and hugged me. He didn't turn into a cat, but I was too sad to care. So I hugged him back. He looks down at me and I look up at him and we kissed. I could feel my face getting red but I just went with it. Yuki and Shigure look at each other.

"Why didn't Kyo turn into a cat?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know I just had this feeling to hug her." Kyo said.

Yuki and Shigure gathered the groceries and went to the kitchen to put them away. I was going to get up but Kyo stopped me. Yuki and Shigure were done putting the groceries away and came out into the living room to sit down. About fifteen minutes pass and there is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and Akito is there with Hatori behind him. Akito was holding a wooden box that looked like it was made of Oak. It had at least two inches of dust on it.

"Hi, Tohru can I speak with you?" He asked

"About what?" I ask.

"About some recent events that have happened." He said "Also, you need to come with us to the main house."

**How was it? It is a little shorter then my other Fanfictions, but my next one will be longer. I promise. Thanks, Much Love DBD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. The second chapter of this Fanfiction. (Smiles) Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two.

"Tohru you may take one person with you to the main house," Akito said.

I look around at everybody at the table. I look at Kyo. "Can I take Kyo with me?" Kyo looks at me and nods. I look at Akito and he nods.

"Ok, let me get ready." I walk up the stairs to my room. I get Mom's picture and sit on my bed. "Hi Mom, how are you? I need you for support at Akito's to discuss what happened with Kyo and me."

I put her in my purse. I walk to my closet and pull out a pink shirt and a white skirt and put those on, grabbed my purse and walked out of my room. I was walking down the stairs to see everybody silent with my telegram in front of them. I fall to the ground and start to cry. Kyo gets up and walks over to me and sits down. He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back crying into his chest.

"It's Ok; we can go see him after the appointment with Akito." He whispered. I nodded my head and got up. We were walking out the door when Yuki called Kyo back in I got in the car and waited.

**Kyo POV **

Yuki called me inside to talk.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"If Akito tries to have Tohru's mind erased, fight him. And also Miss Honda forgot her purse." He said handing me her purse. "Keep her safe; comfort her when she needs it." I nodded and left.

I walked to the car and opened the door to get in.

"Here you forgot this." I handed her purse to her.

"Oh, thank you, I didn't even realize." She said.

We were driving for about 15 minutes when Tohru finally spoke to me.

"Kyo can I lay on your shoulder?" she whispered. I smiled.

"Of course you can," I said.

She put her head on my shoulder and was soon enough asleep. I looked at Akito and Hatori.

"What exactly do you guys need from Tohru?" I asked.

"You have hugged her right?" I nodded. "And you didn't turn into a cat?" Akito said. I nodded again. "Kyo she has become par-." He was stopped because Tohru was waking up.

"Kyo are we there?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"No, we have about another 15 minutes."

She nods. She pulls her mom out of her purse.

"Hi mom how are you, I need your help with encouragement, please? I love you and you will always be the best mom." She whispers.

She just melts my heart; I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She gasped and looked up at me. I smiled and leaned my head forward and kissed her. **(Yes again. Hey in times of need you need a kiss sometimes.)**

Hatori cleared his thought and raised an eyebrow. We looked at him and let go of each other turning bright red.

"So are you two together?" Hatori asked.

I look at Tohru and smile. "Yes, we are." Tohru gets even redder and I laugh. I put one arm around her waist and she leans into my shoulder.

The rest of the drive was silent

O~O~O~O~O~O

**Tohru POV**

We arrived at the Soma estate around 10 am to talk with Akito and Hatori. We walked into the house and sat down. I was in Kyo's arms and Mom was in my hands.

"Tohru, as you know you can now hug the Somas without them turning into their zodiac form. "

I nodded.

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"You are one of the Somas now."

I let that sink in. One of the Somas, how is that possible. Do I have a Soma in my bloodline? I look at Kyo; he looks just as confused as I do.

"How is that possible, do I have a Soma in my bloodline?" I ask Akito.

"Yes you do, it was most likely your great great great great grandmother. She had the same zodiac as you. "

"What is that zodiac sign?"

"The zodiac sign is the Red Panda."

**I'm sorry I said it would be longer than the last one, I'm sorry, I'm sorry to the world I have failed you its sixteen words longer than the first chapter.**

**Now that that is out of my system, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's been a while. I'm sorry, it's just I've been busy please forgive me? Chapter three is here. Just to clarify Akito is FEMALE I've been writing her as male but then I realized she FEMALE, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it in previous chapters. LOL. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Previously**_

"_**You are one of the Somas now."**_

_**I let that sink in. One of the Somas, how is that possible. Do I have a Soma in my bloodline? I look at Kyo; he looks just as confused as I do.**_

"_**How is that possible, do I have a Soma in my bloodline?" I ask Akito.**_

"_**Yes you do, it was most likely your great great great great grandmother. She had the same zodiac as you. "**_

"_**What is that zodiac sign?"**_

"_**The zodiac sign is the Red Panda."**_

**Tohru POV**

The room was deathly silent. The red panda, that's not even a Zodiac animal.

"Will she carry the same burdens as the rest of us?" Kyo asked

"No, she will have the same problems as you, Kyo," Akito said

My eyes widened, which means I'll have a third form.

"Does that mean I'll have a third form?" I ask in barely a whisper.

"Yes and about that…" She pulls out the box with all the dust on it and opens the lid and pulls out a bracelet with red beads and one black bead.

"Put this on your right wrist," Akito said.

I took it and put it around my right wrist and as soon as I put it on I could see a woman with red hair wearing the same exact bracelet, she wore a red Kimono with pink cherry blossom trees on it.

"Tohru please have a good life once you receive this bracelet, it's a gift from me to you. Please make good choices and your grandfather is going to be ok." The woman said.

"Wait who are you?" I ask.

"I'm your great great great great grandmother, on your father's side. Now have a good life please." She took my hands and kissed my forehead. She then faded away and blew away like leaves of a cherry blossom tree in the wind.

"Wait, don't go, please!" I looked at my wrist and cried.

I then saw the Chinese Zodiac animals they were in a meeting, and then I saw the red panda being introduced to the others. God said that she would be part of their family now. She waved at them and smiled. The scene shifted into a dark room with a man with orange hair like Kyo's sitting on the floor next to a girl with red hair. She said…

"I want to always be with you. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course Tohru. I love you, you know that." He said lovingly.

"I love you too." She said.

I just realized that's Kyo and me sitting in a dark room together. Why where we in there? Did we do something wrong or is it the curse of the cat and red panda? To be locked away from everybody. To die alone and never be seen again.

I woke up with a jolt. My eye's where wet from crying and I see Kyo, Akito, and Hatori. I wrap my arms around Kyo and cry into his chest.

"Tohru, do you have any questions?" Akito asked.

"W-what is my third form?" I swallow after asking that.

"Take off your bracelet," Akito said.

I got up off of Kyo and took off the bracelet. I felt lots of pain run through my head and lower back. I still had a human body unlike Kyo but I had grown two greenhorns and a green tail. My hair became red and came up to the top of my shoulder. My eyes now were red too. My outfit was a black dress with white lace that just barely went to the middle of my thigh. I looked up at Kyo, Akito, and Hatori and they were all shocked to see my third form.

"Do you guy hates me now?" I said in a normal voice. Then I passed out.

**Kyo POV**

Tohru turned into her third form and had asked "Do you guy hates me now?" and had fallen to the floor and passed out. I ran over to her and looked around for the bracelet. I found it by the bottom of her foot. I put it on her wrist and she instantly went back to being a human except for Tohru's hair, it was the same shoulder-length but became a light brown with a tint of red in it.

I took her in my arms and she woke up and started crying.

"I'm sorry." She said over and over.

"Tohru, it's ok. I've got you. You're going to be ok." I say over and over.

She eventually calms down to where she is only sniffling and occasionally hiccupping. Akito and Hatori said they were going to leave. Akito said if we had any questions just call her and she will answer them. I said thank you and she left. I got up holding Tohru bridal style.

"Tohru we need to get going if you want to see your grandpa," I said. She nodded in response.

**Tohru POV**

Kyo and I walk out of Akito's house and down the road to the hospital. The only thing on my mind was my zodiac animal. Before I even knew it we were at the Hospital, we walk in. A nurse comes up to us and asks…

"Are you here to see a patient?"

"Yes, I was hoping to see my grandpa room 14S." she nods then tells us to follow her. We go down lots of plain white hallways and get to my Grandpa's room. I pause before I go in. I knock softly. I hear a faint "Come in." and walk-in.

I see my Grandpa lying in bed with a gown on. He sees me and smiles.

"Tohru and Kyo, it's nice to see you," Grandpa says.

"It's nice to see you too," Kyo said for the first time since we left the Sohma Estate.

"Tohru come here. Please." Grandpa asked. I slowly walked over to him. I gave him a hug and before I realized what had happened there was a puff of red smoke and I was a red panda on the bed. I looked up at grandpa and then to Kyo, they both had shocked looks.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'm sorry," I say really fast.

"Tohru you're adorable!" Kyo says smiling.

"That would explain the red and brown hair," Grandpa said.

* * *

**Hey, long time no see. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a while to create this chapter. Also, Tohru's third form will be on my profile page. Thank you, Love you. Review?**

**DBD**


End file.
